Talk:Dave Burchianti
Fleshing Out Looking at the short pages, I came across this. Is there anything else we can say about him? Googling has turned up nothing but quotes in two press releases, re Kermit's aborted tour and a fashion show thing. The logical assumption is that he had a hand in it, but I'm reluctant to make such a leap myself. Moreover, is he even still in the company? Looking at short pages, I've found there's a mixture of pages which need to be expanded, pages (mostly songs) which are vague and probably need to be deleted until we get more info (which we will, as the Sesame Street episode guide expands), and a few people, like authors or Burchianti, who right now I can't find a thing to expand them with. On the other hand, unlike background performers who we've been merging into a credits list, I don't know if we want to delete them. At least, that's how I feel re authors or significant performers (i.e. credited as major characters, but we don't have any info on them just yet), and there's always the possibility we'll find more info on them later on; I'm less attached to Burchianti, but I can live with a few permanent stubs if they fill a gap. Right now, in fact, I'm tempted to just toss in his PR quotes about the Muppets, as a means of fleshing this out. So, thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:22, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :This is too obscure to delete and hope someone creates in the future. You're right, it's not like if someone deleted Paul Jacobs because there was only one line of text -- Paul Jacobs pops up enough that we'd eventauly recreate it. In this case, he's obviously had an important connection to the Muppets, we're just having a hard time finding out what. —Scott (talk) 16:33, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Also, this article features the following quote which confirms he was involved in Kermit's World Tour: ::—Scott (talk) 16:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think he's necessarily important. He was director of marketing for maybe a year, and his marketing initiatives failed. Kermit's World Tour didn't really happen, and I think it's safe to assume that Burchianti doesn't work with the Muppets anymore. On the scale that we discussed when we were talking about production crew, I would put Burchianti somewhere around sound editor. I'd prefer to delete. -- Danny (talk) 17:21, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Categorization I've gone ahead and put Burchianti in Henson Company Staff, though I know Muppets Holding Company is different, since we're not really using the blanket Staff category, unless someone can think of a better category for him or other people who could only fit in as generic "Staff". --Andrew, Aleal 18:08, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :Henson staff isn't just misleading, it's just wrong (The Jim Henson Company and Muppet Holding Company have nothing to do with each other), so I made a new category. -- Scott Scarecroe 12:26, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::That'll work then. Can I go ahead and delete Staff, or do we want to keep it around anyway, and move the others into it? (Angus created it as a catch all category, and we discussed all the subdivisions needed save one for the Muppet Holding people, obviously). --Andrew, Aleal 20:21, 7 April 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, we're not putting all staff categories there? -- Scott Scarecroe 14:25, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::::Well, we hadn't been. We could, I guess. The reason I moved Burchianti was because he was the only thing in there. See Category talk:Staff for the discussions. It was sort of like "Non-Famous Actors", a category created suddenly but split into more precise designations til the original category was really redundant (I was trying to clear it out for possible deletion). Though I guess that would also mean sticking things like writers and producers and so forth in. Which doesn't hurt, I guess. --Andrew, Aleal 14:29, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :::::Okay, the current categories which I guess could be subcategorized under staff, unless you wanted to use it for just Henson Company Staff and the Muppets Holding people, are Production Crew, Sesame Workshop Staff, Designers, Animators, Writers, Adapted Authors, Producers, and Directors. I think that's everything. No Technicians/Developers category exists yet, because no pages have been created for anyone who'd fit in the category and I don't like creating an empty category. --Andrew, Aleal 14:34, 7 April 2006 (PDT)